


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: postcards & hummingbirds [4]
Category: IT - Stephen King, The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

Stanley didn’t know how he got so lucky but he was grateful to the universe anyway. He practically raced home from school nearly everyday now just to change and meet Boris somewhere out of public, prying eyes. The date marked nearly a year from their meeting. Stan wanted it to be special. He had everything planned. The one thing he didn’t take into consideration was Henry Bowers. 

20 minutes passed and Stan was outside the Tozier household. The crisp fall air stung both boys’ cheeks as they walked, hands close together towards the Arcade. Stan hardly ever stepped willingly into the Arcade; it was unthinkable without Richie. But he and Boris has been coming this past summer. 

Boris Pavlikovsky was not from Derry and as such needed to be given a proper education. So the two of them played StreetFighter and the other games in the Arcade. After three rounds (or more, Stan lost count) of StreetFighter and one round of Kirby, Boris said he wanted to leave. Stan nodded and they left. 

A half hour of walking took them to the border of Derry. Blessedly it was becoming near pitch-Black so Boris couldn’t see Stan’s blush. 

“Kolibri.” The tone in Boris’s voice was soft, gentle. It gave Stan’s heart pause. He turned to look at his friend. 

“What is it, Boris?” 

“It has been a long time since our meeting, has it not?” 

“Yeah I suppose it has.” Stan considered, although it’s not been long enough. He was starting to feel restless with his and Boris’s simple friendship. He wanted more, craved more. But he couldn’t push it for fear it wasn’t what the other boy wanted. So instead he sat on his hands itching for a bigger one to hold. 

“I do not know how to say this. So I will try in my own tongue:  _ YA lyublyu vas _ .” 

Little did Boris know, Stan himself had been studying Russian enough to communicate and meet Boris in the middle. So when Boris spoke that phrase, Stan immediately recognized it. His cheeks went nearly crimson. Instead of responding, Stan did the only thing he could think of to do. He closed the distance between them. 

Stanley Uris, a boy afraid of his own shadow and of his future and everything in between. The rule follower, the risk avoider. He was the one to make the first move. And it had never felt so good. 

The kiss started out gentle. It was full of longing, tasted of regret and ended in passion. When they finally broke apart, Boris was more than just a little surprised. 

“You know Russian?” He asked. Stanley quietly glanced at his shoes. 

“I wanted you to not have to think about what you wanted to say. So I asked my mom to enroll me in some language classes. I hope it’s alright.”

Boris’s eyes shone with unshed tears. 

“Kolibri, that is the kindest thing to do for someone. Thank you for that.” 

“Of course. Also, hey Boris?” 

Stan almost lost the nerves needed to say what he needed to. But he found his voice again:  _ “ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.”  _

Neither of the Boys saw a shadowy figure walking by across the street. But as soon as the figure saw them, his eyes grew to the size of golf balls and he began hatching a plan. 

Monday at school, Henry Bowers and his cronies cornered Stan in the bathroom. Stan was used to it. Being friends with Richie Tozier does have its  _ perks _ . But today felt off. Rarely is he targeted by the Bowers gang. The next words froze Stan’s blood. 

“I saw you the other night out with your boyfriend.” When Stan didn’t move or speak, Henry continued advancing. “Derry isn’t welcome to fairies. Take your stupid f***** boy and leave town before I decide to kill you right then and there.” 

“Or what?” A different voice floated to Stan’s rescue. There he was, the man himself. Boris stood, arms crossed. Behind Boris, Stan saw Richie, Eddie and Ben looking extremely concerned. They must have noticed his absence from the lunch room and thought it odd. 

“You’re the fairy that took out my guys.” Henry’s entire demeanor changed. He was afraid. As he should have been, Stan thought back fondly to Boris’s altercation with the Bowers Gang and how brave and handsome he was taking them all down 

“Yes I am the one who beat up your nose and made your henchmen run to the hills.” Boris said with a wicked smile. Stan repressed his own grin, knowing it wouldn’t do him good right now. “Now, would you  _ kindly  _ leave Kolibri be?” 

“This isn’t over, Uris.” Bowers glared at Stan as he walked away.

“Kolibri, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Stan said, honestly. “Just badly shaken. Thank you.” 

They gave each other a long look. It was Richie who broke the silence.

“Can we please go eat lunch? I’m starving.” 

Stan laughed. “Yes Rich. Let’s go eat, everyone!” They all trooped back to the cafeteria. 

  
  
  
  


Henry Bowers made good on his promise several weeks later. It was nearly Halloween. Stan knew he wasn’t wearing a costume and yet he walked through town feeling every pair of eyes on him. 

Boris also felt the stares. He squeezed Stan’s hand and whispered, “Kolibri, is everything fine?”

Stan glanced around. “I’m not sure, Bo. I’m really not sure.” He didn’t like the feeling that they were on display. But he didn’t dare say the thought aloud. 

Suddenly, a figure blocked their path. 

“ _ Stanley Uris. _ ” The voice chilled Stan to his core.

“What do you want, Bowers?” 

“Nothing much. I just want you to admit to the whole town what a fairy you are.” Patrick Hockstetter’s punch sent Stan spiraling. He heard Boris scream his name but it was hazy. He opened his eyes, fighting back nausea. 

“You refuse to talk, huh?” Bowers turned on Boris, trapped in the other crony’s grip. “Maybe  _ he _ will.” The punch made a very wrong sound. Boris went down. 

From his spot still on the ground, Stan let out a strangled scream. Seeing his boyfriend’s bruised and bloodied body motionless gave him the energy to face Henry Bowers once and for all. He slowly pushed himself up. 

“Boris and I are in a relationship, yes. But I am  _ not _ a fairy. In fact, I want you to leave us the  _ fuck _ alone.” Stanley didn’t know where this anger was coming from but it wafted off him like radiation. He advanced towards Bowers and the other boys. The rage in his eyes was enough to burn a hole in the wall next to the taller boy’s head. Boris weakly lifted his head. Stanley stood between him and the bullies. He looked around at the small crowd of people gathered and counted how many people now knew their secret. Stanley had eyes only for Bowers, shaking in rage, fear and humiliation. 

“You and Pavlikovsky are  _ dating _ ?? That’s so gross. Come on guys.” Bowers turned on his heel and walked away. 

Again, taking no notice of those around them, Stan raced to Boris’s side. He gently helped him stand. 

“Bo! Bo, I’m so sorry this happened. They taunted me in the bathroom earlier today but I knew they’d be back.” Stanley looked about to cry. With his free hand, Boris gently tilted Stanley’s chin. Their eyes met and Stan’s whole face felt hot. He was suddenly increasingly itchy.

“Kolibri, thank you.” Their lips met and the rest of the world dissolved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boris knew he had to leave as soon as he could. Now that their secret was exposed, Derry was going to become too claustrophobic to stay. He was in love with Stanley, that much was certain. This secret relationship had shown him real love. It was then he knew, he had to escape and preferably with Stanley. He couldn’t risk feeling that he was the cause of so much suffering. Out of sight, out of mind as the Americans always said. 

December rolled around, swift and fierce. Boris had waited for 2 months, planning and checking supplies over and over. Everything he planned was enough for two people and that was exactly the number Boris wanted on this road trip. 

That night he left the house in the cover of darkness. He went on autopilot to the Uris household. Stanley was in his room, reading a book. Boris grinned softly at the sight. He climbed up to the roof. 

“Kolibri!” Came the harsh whisper. Stanley started, looking around. 

“What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight!” 

“Had to look for you. Important news to tell you.” 

“What is it?”

“We need to leave.” Boris stated simply. Stanley backed away from the window in shock. 

“Leave? I can’t do that. My whole home is here. My family and friends are here! You’re here.” He couldn’t believe Bo was actually suggesting they leave. Derry may have had a lot of problems, but it was still home.

“It is not safe. We must go.” 

“Boris, I can’t.” Stanley glanced at him sadly. “Please stay here with me.” 

“It is not  _ safe. _ ” Boris stressed once more. “You could be killed for who you are, Stanley.” 

“This is my home.” Stan was firm and would not budge. Boris gave him one last, sad glance.

“Then I am leaving.” And with one last kiss, Boris Pavlikovsky was gone. 

As he watched him go, Stanley knew this may be the last time he was going to see him. The memories, love and cherished time together was gone in a flash. Stanley was left with a space beside him and a whole in his heart. 


End file.
